


Not Good, Doesn't Mean Bad

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Get back together, Harry is an idiot, Merlin as Arthur, Mission Fic, Sex, a perfectly imperfect love, minor perciwin, roxy likes idiots, scenes from their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Scenes from the tumultuous relationship of Roxy Morton and Harry Hart. Two people who love to hurt each other in mostly the best possible ways.





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy was really good at doing hair. He had always helped his mum growing up and found it a calming thing to do. He loved women’s hair the way an updo can transform their faces. He loved women’s necks and Roxy had a beautiful one. He added more pins as she did her lips.

“We can think of something else, Rox,” he said softly.

Roxy looked at him in the mirror. “Arthur tried, but this scenario really is our best chance,” she said.

“Yeah well Merlin can go fuck himself,” Eggsy carefully set another pin in.

“Arthur, Eggsy, it’s been almost two years, you really should be calling him Arthur by now,” she chided.

“Nah, keeps him humble, reminds him where he comes from,” Eggsy grinned. “Besides he spends more time in the tech labs than his office.”

Roxy smiled fondly, it was true. “I’ll be okay, it’s just a job, like any other.”

“First one with Harry since -” Eggsy clicked his teeth together and grabbed some hairspray.

Roxy carefully examined her face, but the makeup was flawless. “Since,” she agreed. She stood up in a strapless bustier and very small knickers. “Help me into the dress.”

“Should have let Percival kill him,” Eggsy muttered as he went to the gown.

“Having my uncle kill my ex would rather be an abuse of our power, wouldn’t it?” She stepped carefully into the dress and Eggsy zipped her up. “Lovely,” she decided. 

“Better than lovely, and Harry was a fool,” Eggsy said. “And I told him that.”

“Yes, we all rather heard,” Roxy ghosted a kiss on his cheek. “It’s just a night of play acting, we get the intel and we go back to who we are now.”

Eggsy looked so sad. “But you have to pretend to be in love with him, that has to hurt.”

Roxy cupped his cheek. “Rather easy job for me, isn’t it?”

Eggsy frowned. “He broke your heart and you still love him? That’s mental.”

“If you went downstairs right now and Uncle Alistair looked at you and said, I’m sorry dear, but we just don’t suit and walked away, would you stop loving him?”

“Percy wouldn’t do that to me, he ain’t a fucking wanker like Harry,” Eggsy crossed his arms. His hero had fallen rather hard off his pedestal when he broke up with Roxy.

“But just say, would you stop loving him?”

“We haven’t even said we’re in love yet.”

“You are avoiding answering, which is an answer enough.” They both heard the knock on at the door and the murmur of voices. “Come on then, tell me I’m beautiful and deadly.”

“You slay, my queen,” Eggsy gave her a formal bow and she pushed him over. They went downstairs and saw that Harry was a little pale and Percival was disappearing a knife up his sleeve and trying to look innocent.

“Wicked,” Eggsy said with a grin at his boyfriend before glaring at Harry.

Roxy rolled her eyes.

“Roxanne, you are stunning,” Harry said quietly. He held out his arm.

Roxy looked at him and then at her uncle and Eggsy. “You two go home, Arthur is in my ear,” she tapped the elaborate earring cuff. “I’m fine.” She gave them a serious look.

“I’m good right here,” Eggsy said and glared at Harry some more, who looked stoic under the stare.

But Percival understood. “Eggsy, let’s go to the pub, I’ll let you win at darts.” He smirked a little and made sure to look at the boy with a hint of pity.

Sure enough it got his blood up. “I can beat you, you prat.”

“Not even with my lesser hand and my eyes closed,” Percival said.

“You ain’t fucking Hawkeye no matter what your underwear says,” Eggsy marched out, ready to prove himself.

Percival leaned into Roxy. “The mission, then the heart,” he whispered.

“I know,” she said. She smiled at him in thanks as he left. Roxy finally took Harry’s arm. “Thank you, Harry.”

He looked at her. “Of course, Roxy,” he said and lead her to the car. They talked of the mission expectations while they were driven to the event. It was easy, until they ran out of that topic. Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. He took a breath, “We need to set aside personal emotions right now,” he began. 

Roxy swiftly moved her hand to his throat, a grip that could easily kill. “Do not ever suggest again that I cannot compartmentalize for the job. Do not ever begin to presume that you are better at this job than I am. You have more experience being a cold and unfeeling bastard who is happy to reject the love offered to him, than I do admittedly. But trust me Galahad, I can do my job.”

“Understood, Lancelot,” Harry said sitting very still. They pulled up to the building. “Game faces on, darling,” he said.

“Of course, dearest,” she smiled blindingly at him, the way she did the first time she had asked him on a date.

Harry ignored how that smile broke him apart, and they walked into the party looking like a charming couple. Her a vision in blue, him rakish in his tux and scars.

*********************************

_ A few days _   _prior_

“Merlin I can’t do this mission,” Harry said and handed him back the file.

Arthur just quirked a brow at Harry and waited. 

“Arthur,” Harry huffed. “Jesus cut me some slack, almost 30 years calling you the one name.”

“Nae,” Arthur smiled sharply. “I like being proper in charge of ye. And look at this, me being in charge, and ordering you to put on your big girl knickers and do your fucking job. Lancelot had no such objections and really if their was an issue, I’d accept it on her end far more than yours.”

Harry paused, thrown. “She had no objections?”

“Well she put in a request, for what type of dress she wanted, but otherwise no, no objections. She is a professional. Ye might want to try it sometime.”

“I am perfectly professional. I was professional enough to break up with the girl,” Harry said. “It was interfering with the job and I made adjustments.”

Arthur leaned back in his chair. “Is that why ye ended the relationship, it was interfering with the job?”

“Why else?”

“Because ye are a fucking emotionally stunted coward who has run from happiness ever since I have known you?” Arthur asked.

Harry glared at him. “Like you are any better. How does it feel to watch Eggsy and Percival together?”

Arthur shook his head. “It makes me content to see two dear people happy together.”

“Bullshit, I saw how you looked at Eggsy when I was brought back,” Harry said.

“Ye mistook the look, like you always do. You have so many skills Harry, but you never read the underlying emotions on people correctly,” Arthur shrugged. “Besides my husband is possessive and wouldn’t want to share me anyways.”

“Husband?” Harry stared at him stunned. “When did that happen?”

Arthur looked at him. “Jesus Harry, five years ago. Ahmed and I have been together for 13 years.”

Harry thought about it. “Ahmed. AhmedAhmedAhmed,” he blinked. “The skinny guy in the labs who looks like a wind could blow him over?”

“He’s wiry,” Arthur said. “Trust me, he’s plenty strong. But moving on, you were a fool, and now ye have to live with it. Do yer fucking job, Galahad. And then after the job, beg that woman to take ye back. Buy her anything, give her everything, apologize on your knees.”

“She deserves better than me,” Harry said sadly, waiting for his friend to comfort him.

“Of course she does, a serial killer super villain would deserve better than you,” Arthur said. “But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want you. This is a mission where you have to pretend to be in love. Nice and easy isn’t it?”

Harry clenched his jaw and walked out.

************************************

They made small talk at the gala and Roxy charmed everyone she spoke to. Harry made the rounds as well and trails of giggles and blushes followed in his wake. They worked the room separately leaving bugs and watching their main mark.

Harry made his way back to Roxy and smiled at the man offering her a week away on a yacht. “I’m terribly sorry but I’m afraid I could not bear to be parted from my darling for that long,” he said. “Dearest, a dance, I asked them to play our song.”

Roxy gave a low laugh. “You charmer,” she said. She gave a polite goodbye to the group she was with and let Harry lead her to the dance floor. Her flirty smile sharpened a little. “I’m a bit terrified what you’ll have said our song is. We didn’t have one.” It was the first time she looked brittle all night.

Harry held her carefully and waited for the music to start. It was a slow instrumental version and Roxy didn’t recognize it. “I don’t know it,” she admitted as they moved around the dance floor.

“It doesn’t matter, really,” Harry said. He looked around the room. “We’ll need a distraction, they have the hall we need heavily guarded.” He could feel the warmth of her through the dress. He had adored the small of her back. Spent hours worshiping it, kissing his way down her spine. Harry moved her a little closer, just to feel her again.

Everyone was right, he was a fool.

But he had to think of what was best for her.

“I drink too much,” he said out of nowhere.

Roxy looked at him. “As long as you don’t get behind the wheel of a car and don’t get so gone that you piss the bed, why would I care you have 3 whiskeys a night?” She smiled and gave a small wave at another person on the dance floor.

“I am horrible with people and like my space,” he said.

“I don’t recall asking you to move in ever,” Roxy said. “I don’t recall ever even popping by your place.”

“I don’t want children, I’m fifty two,” he whispered.

Roxy looked him dead in the eye. “I don’t either.”

“You are young yet.”

“Exactly, and if I want one, I can always wait until you are dead and either get pregnant or adopt,” Roxy smiled at him, a cruel twist of lip. “The advantage of such an older boyfriend, one with a dangerous job, I can just wait your life out. It shouldn’t take long.”

Harry spun her out and brought her back. “I’m not a good man,” he said as he pulled her close. He knew all eyes were on them and he kissed her hard, passionately.

The song ended and they broke apart and there was a smattering of applause.

He lead her off the dance floor, her blushes charming even more people.

She leaned up and bit his ear. “If I wanted good, Harry, I would have it.” She walked over to the guard and smiled at him and whispered to him, slipping him some money. The man smirked at Harry and opened the door for them. He gave Harry a wink.

“First room on the right,” the guard whispered. “You can have 20 minutes.”

They made sure that the man saw them walk into the room and close the door. They waited until they heard that first down close and hurried down the hall to the office they needed where Harry sat at the computer and loaded the virus Arthur created. Roxy kept a lookout, but it all went smoothly and they went back to the room where they were supposed to be getting down and dirty. 

Harry paused. “We need to look -”

“Debauched, well fucked, a little naughty, a lot embarrassed?” Roxy asked. She began to pull her hair down and it fell in a mess. She left half the pins on the ground and put the rest in her small purse. She tilted her head, her hearing far better than Harry’s. “They are listening,” she whispered. Roxy moaned and breathed out, “Oh darling, more please, I need your cock. Please let me suck you, or fuck me. Fuck my wet cunt against the wall.” 

Harry felt himself get hard. He had always loved how talkative she was in bed. Such filthy things pouring out of her sweet mouth. He finally heard a man snicker outside and knew he needed to play his part. He picked Roxy up and slammed her against the door. They felt a hit back as they jostled a man. He knew he was horribly wrinkling the dress but they would make a fast exit after this. Harry sucked a bruise onto her neck. He loved her neck more than he even did her spine.

“Gorgeous girl, hungry for me are you?” he asked.

“So hungry,” she said. It wasn’t her mission voice. It was her true voice. “Fuck me,” she begged.

Harry’s hands were under her skirt and her skin was so hot, her thighs tight around his hips. They seldom had made it to a bed when he stopped by her place. He had upped his workouts at the estate just to be able to hold her up like this.  Harry thrust his hips against her and she moaned. It was a sound that haunted his dreams. “Are you wet for me pet? Such a slut that one dance and a kiss had you aching for me to fill you?” The first time he had slipped and called her names during sex he was sure the small but fierce agent would gut him. She was so posh that no way would that fly. She had begged for more.

Roxy was an eternal surprise. Never mind the first time she had pegged him over her sofa. The stream of filth she had send then had him coming untouched.

Harry tilted his head back and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed.

“Do it,” she dared him. “Fuck me here and now as hard and fast as you can old man. Do it,” she snarled.

Harry growled back and moved his hand to undo the fly of his trousers. His cock was mostly hard and a few strokes had him ready. He touched her and was shocked at how she was soaking through her knickers. He pressed the lace against her clit, knowing it would hurt just a little, knowing she liked the hurt, just a little. He said filthy appalling things in her ear, things that made her moan louder and he moved the fabric aside to be able to push his fingers in her.

“So fucking wet, almost pathetic really,” he teased harshly. “Pretty pet all desperate for me?”

Roxy bit his ear harder. “Fuck me now or I’ll go out there and drop to my knees in front of the first guy I see.” They both ignored the moan that came through the door.

Harry guided his cock to her and pushed in. They both swore at the feeling, the intensity of it all. He stilled until her heels dug into his ass and then he began to move.

“I’ve missed your cunt,” he whispered to her.

“I’ve five dildos better than your dick,” she countered.

“Let me prove how mistaken you are,” Harry said and began to snap his hips hard, banging her into the door. It was fast and rough and he knew his hands were leaving bruises all over his thighs and ass. He wanted her to see his mark on her.

There was a knock on the door and they both snarled. “You two are fucking hot, but you need to speed it up,” the guard said.

Harry took a hand off Roxy’s ass and slapped it against the door. “You get your dick into the best cunt ever created and see how much you rush,” he shouted.

“I like it when you rush, stop being a gentlemen and pound me until it hurts,” she said loudly.

The guard moaned again. “Fuck,” he said. 

Harry snarled and began to move even faster. It was on the edge of pain the way she was holding him, they way she smelled and felt and was the most perfect creature he had ever had in his life.

And he had thrown it away because Arthur was right and he was a coward.

He shifted her a little and she was swearing even more, harsh breathless words in his ear and he felt the pressure build in his spine. “Come already, you -” he snarled.

Roxy kissed him hard and moved herself on him, pressing against him as she bit his lip until it bled. Harry felt her clench around him and he spilled inside her, her orgasm drawing out his. He realized it was the first time they had fucked without a condom.

It was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

Fourth stupidest. But he knew they were clean and he had had a vasectomy a decade ago.

“One minute,” the guard said. “I need you out of there so I can go wank.”

Roxy pulled herself off of Harry’s cock and they adjusted themselves as best they could. They opened the door and the guard was smirking at them.

“Worth it,” the man said.

Roxy was still flushed, “Is there perhaps a side door we could leave from?”

The guard pointed and made to do a fist bump with Harry. Harry gave him the coldest look he could muster. “Thank you for your assistance,” Harry said and he guided Roxy down to the car.

Their driver just looked at them and didn’t say anything. He drove to Roxy’s house first and Harry, remembering that he pretended to be a gentleman, walked her to the door.

Roxy gave him a vicious smile. “You don’t have to say it,” she said. “The job right? We got it done no matter the means. I’ll file my report in the morning.”

Harry looked at her. “And that’s it?”

“Whatever else could it be Harry, ‘we’re far too different to make it work long term. We should consider it a lovely interlude and continue on with our lives’.” Roxy kissed his cheek. “You broke me up saying I deserved better than you.”

“You do,” he said hoarsely. “I’m a mess.”

“We all are,” she said easily. “Some of us just hide it better than you. I like your mess, Harry.”

“I don’t,” he said.

“Well that’s on you and not me. Goodnight, Galahad,” she said and closed her door.

For the first time that night, Arthur’s voice was in her ear. “Are ye alright, lass?”

Roxy went and sat on her stairs and took off her high heels. “I am.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“He is,” she agreed.

“He loves you madly,” Arthur said.

“I know,” she laughed a little. “And I love him. But who ever said that was enough?”

“Every poet ever.”

“And most of them end up dead of consumption,” Roxy said. “Goodnight, Arthur.”

“Goodnight, Lancelot.”

Roxy went upstairs and had a hot shower and got herself off again, thinking of Harry. She put on her favourite pajamas and poured a glass of wine. She read a book and knew she wouldn’t fall asleep for a long time.

There was a knock at her door and she blearily looked at her clock 5am. Roxy grabbed a gun and went downstairs. She checked the cameras and it was Harry. Roxy opened the door. “You look like shit.” He did. Harry was still in his tux but the tie was undone, the shirt untucked. “Have you even been to bed?”

“No,” he said. “Been walking.”

“That was stupid.”

“Yes,” he said. “So was walking away from you.”

“Am I supposed to be impressed? One walk around the city in the dark and you’ve solved all your problems, all our problems? Was there a Sam Smith song playing in the background?”

Harry smiled. “You are a bitch,” he said.

“This is news how?” she countered.

“I adore you,” Harry said. “I want you. I ache for you, every minute, every day. I watch you when you go on missions, and want to gut every man who touches you, who hurts you.”

“I can gut them myself.”

“I find that incredibly sexy,” he replied. “Roxy, consider wasting some more time on me? Until I die and you move onto something better?”

“Come on in,” Roxy said.

Harry shook his head. “Come to my place? I’ll make you pancakes before I pass out from exhaustion.”

Roxy gave him a small smile. It was the first time he had invited her to his home. She put the gun away and slid on some shoes. “Let’s go then.”

“In your pajamas?” he asked a little scandalized.

“I get changed, it will give you time to think. I believe we’ve established you thinking is a horrible idea, unless it is thoughts about whiskey, gin, killing, and fucking.” Roxy nodded a little. “In fact, I am taking over. Those are the only things you are allowed to think about. I’ll take care of the rest.” They started to walk through the streets back to Harry’s place as the sky lightened up.

“Can I think about cricket?”

Roxy paused. “Okay, I’ll allow it.”

They arrived at his door. Harry picked up her hand and kissed the back of it sweetly, gently. “I’ll be good for you, to you,” he promised.

“I told you, I don’t want good, I just want you,” she said fondly. 

Harry smiled at her and let her into his home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Arthur, I am on vacation," Roxy said. "I am currently in Greece in a very tiny bikini, ogling attractive men and women and drinking an obscene amount of wine. It is my first vacation in two years. I only brought 5 weapons. So please tell me why you are calling."

"We need you," he said. His voice was sympathetic but firm.

"Let the world burn, I did my fair share," she answered coldly. "Or just send Eggsy."

"He's in South America, an emergency cropped up. And you are closest to the captured agent. He needs extraction and quickly," Arthur said. "He is in Istanbul. You have to go in and retrieve him."

Roxy looked up as a man in pants and a blinding smile stared down at her. "Is this my ride?" she asked Arthur.

"It is," Arthur agreed. 

"So sure I would say yes?"

"Lancelot, ye would never leave one of yours to die. You would prefer to kill him yourself anyways," Arthur said.

Roxy snarled. "It's him?" She stood up and threw her belongings into her bag. "Of course it is him. Bastard pouted that I wanted to go on vacation by myself, just have a few days alone, maybe fuck a pretty girl while drunk on grappa, under the stars. But no, no the ancient fuck face cunt has to go and get himself kidnapped. Arthur, just assume he is coming home with a few extra bruises."

"The footage I have seen suggests he is already coming home with those."

Roxy froze. "They are torturing him?"

"They are, soft so far, but I don't want him to be there much longer."

"No one is allowed to fuck with that man but me. Permission for excessive force," she said. She followed the man to the waiting car.

"Granted. The gentleman can provide ye with weaponry, but not your suit. I had to get local, there wasn't time to send you your work clothes. But he has at the least a vest," Arthur said. "And ye have your glasses."

"I do have my glasses. And I won't need the vest, they'll never get near me."

"Salt the earth, Lancelot," Arthur ordered.

Roxy sat in the back on the car in her bikini and stewed. Harry got into so much trouble when she wasn't around, it was ridiculous.

********************************************

Harry had to admit his relationship to torture had grown odd. It had happened a few times over the years. He had been caught a few times. He readily admitted stealth was not his thing. He couldn't fade into the shadows like Percival, so he had had all the basics done a bunch. And honestly after surviving a close range bullet to the head he was really indifferent to punches and men waving around giant instruments of doom menacingly.

He hadn't had a proper menace in years.

"I'm sorry, may I have a cup of tea?" Harry tilted his head and smiled. "My throat is rather parched."

"Who do you work for?" the man asked. He came over and broke two of Harry's fingers.

Harry shouted, it hurt like fuck, but he exaggerated his reaction, better to not let them know his pain tolerance. "I work for an organization just like you," Harry said.

"Not so good, as mine, I don't think," the man laughed. "My brothers would come for me, where is your rescue?"

Harry would have shrugged but he was too tightly bound. "I'm sure someone will be along in all due time. Shall we talk about the World Cup? Soccer or Rugby I can converse on both." A backhanded slap to the face. "Yes, I agree, England hasn't had a proper showing in years. Simply dreadful." Another hit. "Fine then, weather? Lovely vacation spots?"

A punch to the gut and another broken finger. Then he was left alone. He sighed in relief. They weren't very good but still keeping up the calm facade was a fair bit of work. And he was a little scared, he would have thought rescue would have happened by now. He knew his tracker was working and the camera in his eye patch would have transmitted until that punch to the face a couple hours ago. Harry figured the best thing he could do was take a nap until they returned.

He dozed lightly until the door was thrown open. Oh now this man was different. This man looked like he knew what he was doing. Harry smiled at him.

The man sat down. "Well, well, my boys did well, bringing me a Kingsman," he said calmly. He hitched his suit pants to keep the line clean.

Shit, Harry thought.

"You know this was my plan all along," Harry bluffed. "You are my target, brought right into my hands. As soon as I escape I will walk over there and break your neck."

"Then I guess I will have to make it difficult for you to walk," he said. He waved a hand and a man came over with a mallet. He swung it like a golf club and broke Harry's ankle. Harry's scream this time was entirely legitimate. The man just sat there while Harry recovered himself enough to talk. "What do you want?" he asked, voice filled with pain.

"From you?" the man shrugged. "Nothing, you are clearly an older agent, given what was supposed to be a milk run. I am more interested in who they will send to rescue you."

"I'll show you old," Harry said. "I'm going to kill you."

"I doubt it, enjoy yourself here. I'll even get you that tea you asked for," he stood and left.

The two guards left behind were laughing at Harry. One came over and yanked his hair. "Long hair, pretty hair," he said.

"My girlfriend likes something to grip when I go down on her," Harry managed to say. He felt a clump of hair tear away from his scalp.

"Aging pussy and you go down on it, like a dog?" the man laughed. "She should go down on you."

"When you are with a 26 year old woman at my age, you happily do whatever she demands in bed, and say thank you for the privilege afterwards," Harry said. "Not that you would understand being with an attractive woman. Though I am sure your strung out drug addict who sucks your cock for the next bit of smack is lovely too." The man pistol whipped him and Harry felt a tooth fall out. He spit it at the man. The man got ready to hit him again but they all heard the gun fire. "Oh dear, company has arrived." Harry gave him a bloody smile. "And they are going to destroy you."

The man swore at Harry but the two guards moved in front of him and held up their weapons. They could all hear explosions and gun fire and screaming. All of a sudden the door in front of them was blown up. In the smoke and debris they saw a man and emptied their weapons into him. They moved forward and realized that they had killed their leader, thrown in at them. They stared at each other in horror. The one man was ready to say something but only gurgled as the knife opened his throat. A second later the one who had pulled at Harry's hair was staring at a blood stained and feral Lancelot.

"I want my agent," she snarled.

He pointed a shaking finger at Harry. She was so tiny, he was easily a head above her, a hundred pounds, but he was sure she was the angel of death come to life. He began to pray. Roxy's bullet ended the prayer before he even got to  _full of grace_.

"I was on fucking vacation," Roxy swore. "Wine, sand, water. And now, now I think I have drunk some blood. Do you know how much testing I'll have to do back at home for disease?" She walked over and untied Harry. Roxy quickly took stock of the injuries. "And this is it? A beat up face, and a few broken fingers? Jesus Galahad, I gave up vacation sex for this?"

"I am sorry, my dear," Harry said. "I do know you were looking forward to fucking a pretty girl with large breasts." 

"I really was," she said mournfully. "Do the fingers need splinting before we leave?"

"No, but the ankle will need something," he said. "I was really looking forward to fucking you while you told me all about your vacation sex," he added.

Roxy bent and looked at the ankle. "Great, now I need to carry you out like the goddamn fucking damsel in distress you are," she muttered. She went over and threw the other chair against the wall until it broke to make a splint for the ankle.

"You will not carry me, I will walk thank you very much," Harry said. She set it as best as she was able and Harry stood and straightened his tie. "Let us be off." He would have crumbled after a step but Roxy was under his shoulder acting like a crutch.

They made their way through the building and Harry saw the carnage she had created. "Most impressive."

"They fucked with my vacation. My first in two years," she said.

"That was quite naughty of the arms terrorists," he agreed.

They stepped over some bodies.

"They also fucked with my property," she muttered. "I don't like that."

Harry smiled a little. "I knew you cared."

They got outside and Harry was flagging but he was determined to press on. Roxy took a little more of his weight, her grip on him tight. "You stupid aging git, keep moving the car is 200 meters down the road."

"I can make it. I once -"

"I don't care about what happened in the 90s when I was still in nappies. If you haven't noticed you are old. It is going to take you months to recover," Roxy said. "This will fuck that join mission we were going to have in a couple months." Roxy pushed him into the back of the car and the man who had flown her there drove off. They got back to the plane and the man flew them to Athens where a proper Kingsman plane with medical team would be waiting.

Roxy bitched Harry out the whole time, even as she dressed the wounds. They both pretended she wasn't kissing each one better. On the Kingsman plane, she let the team do their work on Harry and she reported into to Arthur who praised her for her quick and ruthless actions. Roxy walked to the back of the plane where there was a little more privacy.

"Assess for me, Lancelot, will this affect Galahad's placement at the table?" Arthur asked casually.

Roxy swallowed. "I think that with some PT he will be able to return," she said. 

Arthur sighed in relief and she well understood the sentiment. "Thank you, Lancelot." There was a moment of quiet. "Roxy, are ye okay?"

Her lip trembled a little. "They hurt my boyfriend a lot, I want to kill them all over again."

"Go take care of him, dear. And maybe curse him out a little less?"

"He would think me a clone or pod person," she joked.

"True. You two are off duty, you may show any affection you want," he told her and tapped off the comms line.

Roxy washed her face, realizing she still had rather a lot of blood on her. She stripped out of the clothes and searched for something clean. All she found was a dress shirt, but it covered her well enough. She walked back out where Harry was done being fussed over for the moment and strapped into an iv with a lot of painkillers.

"Hmmmm, legs. Such long legs for pretty petite lady," Harry smiled blindingly at her. "My pretty petite lady."

Roxy sat on the ground next to the sofa he was stretched out on. She kissed the broken fingers, all properly splinted. "Flying high are we?"

"I would imagine so, that is what a plane does you know," Harry yawned. "I am sorry. When I am recovered enough, I'll take you to a beach, wingman a pretty girl for my pretty lady."

"If I am at a beach with you, all I will want is you," she said. Her body was crashing finally and it was getting difficult to stay awake. "I was scared Harry," she whispered.

"I can take a lot," he said. "Look how big a dildo you use on me."

Roxy laughed. "I guess when we are home, you'll expect me to nurse you back to health."

"Would a nurse outfit be involved? A short one?"

"How are you perving now?" she wondered.

"Sheer willpower and the strength of my eternal desire for you," he said. "You are magnificent you know."

"I do," she agreed. She carefully took his hand in hers. "Don't be such a fucking idiot in the field. I don't want you dead yet. It's difficult to find someone with fingers as good as yours. And tongue, you have an excellent tongue."

"I promise, no dying yet," Harry swore. "Though we are totally role playing a sexy rescue at some point."

"Asshole," she slurred and fell asleep. He followed her a few minutes later. Neither let go in their sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy sat at her uncle's table and smiled at how adorable he and Eggsy were. They weren't showy about their affection, but she had never seen her uncle smile as much as he did as when Eggsy was there. And Eggsy's restless soul was always stilled when he touched Alistair. They were a good match. They were everything she thought love and happily ever after was. Everything she had dreamed she had wanted.

She stabbed her fork hard into Harry's hand as he tried to steal the perfect rasberry on top of her dessert. She drew blood and didn't clean it off as she dipped into the cake. Roxy hummed happily as the chocolate hit her tongue. "I will draw more blood if you try again," she warned and Harry's hand slid back across the table. She grinned at him, vicious, victorious.

What they had worked too.

"Darling, I trust you got the wedding invitation," Alistair said as they ate dessert. "It was rather..."

"As frilly and froofy and annoying as Cousin Bethany is?" Roxy speared the rasberry and held it aloft curious. Harry went for a throat punch and hit the table at the same time to jostle her elbow. When her elbow hit back down, it did at an angle to make her arm go numb. He took the berry well pleased with himself. They were easily ignored by Alistair and Eggsy.

"Jesus, were those actual pearls on the invite?" Eggsy groused. "It was a nightmare. Wot's the wedding going to be like?"

Roxy and Alistair both sighed. "Pink," Alistair said. "Very, very pink."

"And loud. Her laugh is just," Roxy shudders. "And big, they'll want to show off so two hundred people is not unlikely. Thank fuck I wasn't asked to be in the bridal party."

"But you are oh so close," Alistair said.

"She tried to sell me to strangers when we were children, she is revolting, but the food will be good. And it will make too many waves if we don't go."

"I agree," Alistair said. "But I do despise large weddings."

"So, just the office and a witness when we do it? Because I was thinking small party, like 30 or 40, all finger foods and a tiny dance floor with some music we hook into the PA system of the back room we rented at a restaurant." Eggsy ate some of his cake and looked up at the quiet table. "What?" he asked and crumbs fell out of his mouth. "Ally?" he asked. "Why are you making that face?"

"Because that was very specific, like you have put a great deal of thought into our wedding," Alistair said slowly. 

"Haven't you?" Eggsy finished swallowing.

"I didn't want to presume."

Eggsy grinned and kissed him. "You can presume away, and if it helps I'll even catch the bouquet to prove it."

Roxy smiled at them and when she looked down, realized the rest of her dessert was gone. She pulled her gun and put it to Harry's temple.

"Should have done that before I finished it, dear. Don't be so distracted by love," Harry wiped his mouth calmly.

"You will not steal my wedding cake when we go to this thing," Roxy warned.

"That is easy enough to agree to, since I won't be attending the auspicious occasion with you," Harry sipped his dessert wine. 

Roxy put her gun away. "I don't understand, this isn't a no ring no bring sort of wedding, I am allowed a date. Uncle Alistair is bringing Eggsy." Roxy pointed at Eggsy who sort of gave a wave.

"I just feel it is too soon in our relationship for that," Harry said calmly.

"I live with you."

"Not according to your work paperwork, your endless catalogue mailing lists, or any bills you have. Those rather go to your house," Harry said. "You don't live somewhere where you live out of a bag and won't even mix your laundry with the other person in the home."

Alistair looked at them. "I have to do dishes." He stood up and started to walk away. "Eggsy I need your help."

"Nah, you don't like how I do them," Eggsy said. He grabbed another slice of cake.

Harry smiled a little. "Dear boy, you are supposed to leave us to have the domestic that is clearly brewing."

"Yeah but your fights are epic to watch," Eggsy said. "Free show and all that."

"Eggsy, please help me with the dishes," Alistair pressed.

"No need, I think I'll call it a night and go back to  _my_ flat," Roxy said. "Dinner was lovely."

"I'll drive you," Harry said.

"Fuck yourself on the cake that you seemed to enjoy so much," Roxy said and left.

"It really was more about the berries than the cake. Excuse me." Harry went after Roxy.

Roxy was stopped and had braced her hands on the car. Her head hung down. "Do I matter at all to you?" she asked. "Am I more than your current favourite cunt, one that you at least don't have to lie to constantly?"

"I dislike that word outside sex, it is cheap. You are not cheap."

"You throw me away easily enough," Roxy countered.

Harry looked out onto the quiet street. "Is that what you think I do?"

"Too soon, Harry?" Roxy finally looked up. "Just say you don't want to go. Don't be a pathetic coward, you sagging ass berk."

Harry leaned in. "See here's the thing, Roxanne Elizabeth Alice Morton, I would go if you actually even wanted me there."

"What?" Roxy made a face at him. "You -"

Harry leaned right into her space. "My dear, you have been in the rights for most of our relationship. I was wrong to break up with you, I was wrong to go on that mission when I was jealous of you going on vacation alone, I was wrong at how long it took to invite you into my home. But this moment, this one moment right here? You are the fucking piece of shit coward, not I."

Roxy reared back to headbutt him but Harry quickly twisted and incapacitated her against the car. He gently bit her neck. "Lancelot, you always tilt just a little too much when you do that, you give away your advantage."

"Fuck you," she snarled. "I fucking invited you to the wedding."

Harry bit her ear this time. "No, you didn't. You haven't invited me into anything but your body since we returned from my cock up of a capture. I give and you take and we keep doing that because I needed to make amends. But when does that end? When do we form a real relationship or destroy each other? That, my dear, is up to you." Harry leaned his forehead against her neck, even as he kept her pinned. "Roxy," was all he said. He let go with a step back and walked away leaving his car behind.

Roxy grabbed the lid from a near by rubbish bin and began to slam it against the car. She didn't notice that the broken glass had cut her, until Eggsy came and got her to stop.

"I hate him," Roxy shouted. Screamed.

Eggsy held her tight. "Fuck but sometimes I wish you did." He lead her back into the small house and cleaned her up.

************************************************

"He's not wrong," Eggsy said over morning breakfast.

"Of course, you'd take his side," Roxy muttered over her tea. Her uncle slid some toast in front of her. "And you?"

"I haven't involved myself in your relationships before, I will not start now. You always have my support darling, but the choices are all yours to make," he said calmly.

"That sounded secretly judgey," Roxy squinted. "Eggsy?"

"Yeah babe, I'm with her, that had a hint of your 'they are your choices but they are the wrong fucking choices'," Eggsy offered helpfully. He then frowned. "No toast for me?"

"You are not the one in pain, you can operate the machine well enough on your own," Alistair dismissed. He raised a brow at Eggsy and this time, Eggsy got the hint. 

"Right, I'll go make my toast." Eggsy hopped up and disappeared.

"Very subtle," Roxy said. She looked at her uncle. "He is a miserable wretch of a pathetic human being."

"Eggsy?" Alistair raised a brow.

Roxy flushed a bit. "You know I mean Harry. He is a horrible commitmentphobe, a functioning alcoholic, likely sociopath with a vicious tongue and a cruel mind."

"And that differs from you how?"

Roxy's eyes widened in sheer shock. For minutes she couldn't form words and Alistair ate his breakfast. "I don't drink that much," she said.

"No, true." He agreed easily. "Don't think though, that I am unaware of your dalliances with various drugs in the past. Or your sexual exploits, the way you treated relationships."

"I had wonderful relationships," Roxy countered. "Lavender, Jonathan, Adam."

"And when each of those got serious you cheated on the first, ghosted the second, and had the third kicked out of University and he ran away to America," Alistair said. His voice was hard. "You are just as miserable and pathetic as him, you just hide it better. Why do you think I picked you as my candidate? Because I respected and admired you?" He laughed coldly. "No, it was because I knew you were just like the rest of us under your beautiful smile. You were just as wrong and messed up as all of us and would get the job done."

"I was top in my class -" Roxy began.

"That isn't what makes a Kingsman," he said sharply. "You know what the job takes, you know what the job needs from us, demands from us. The trick is though, some shed it like a skin at home, with our loved ones. You though - that is your skin. That is his skin too, and when you are with each other you don't have to hide it, you can embrace it. And finding that? And having it accept you? That's why you are running now. Because you hate to admit that is who you really are."

"He's the one who ran," she said.

"And he came back. And as much as you wanted it, as much you do love him in your days, in your bed, you are so angry that he came back too, because it has made you realize you could have everything you ever wanted and that is terrifying."

"I want what you and Eggsy have. The laughter, the comfort, the ease of it all," she said.

"No you don't, you would be bored with what he and I have. You would be miserable." Alistair shook his head. "You are a mess and so is he. Why can't you be a perfect mess together? Not every relationship is wrapped with a pretty ribbon, like your cousin's wedding invite. Some are wrapped in hideous fabric that is warm and soft, and some are wrapped in barbed wire - not to keep the couple in but to keep everyone else out." He went around the table and kissed her head. "Haven't you given him the satisfaction of being right long enough? 12 hours, it has to be going to his head."

Roxy nodded and finished her tea and walked. She went to her house and looked around. It seemed so sterile. Perfectly and simply decorated, absolutely none of the over the top fuss that was at Harry's place. Here she wouldn't trip over a stray cushion or some 17th century something or other. She went to her bedroom. There was no drawer or space for Harry's things when he stayed over.

He had bought her this absurd ancient dresser and had been so pleased with the purchase.

Fucking hell, the asshole was right. Roxy packed another bag and threw it over her shoulder. She went to the post office and filled out a change of address forwarding card and bought some flowers from a sad looking shop on the corner.

Roxy knocked on Harry's door. He answered looking tired, weary.

Sad.

And Roxy realized how much she had been hurting him this time around.

"Hey, so my cousin is getting married, and most of my crappy family is going to be there. But the food will be good and the bar open. We could see about seducing a groomsman? Would you like to go with me?" she asked awkwardly. She pushed the flowers to Harry. "I'm sorry I was such a fucking ugly cunt to you."

"My dear, I can assure you, your cunt is quite lovely," Harry said. He took the sad bouquet. "I'd be happy to prove it to you."

Roxy rolled her eyes. "I also have a load of wash I need to do, socks and sports bras. I could throw your pants in, if you want." It felt really weird to say that with them still on the stoop.

"I would appreciate that," Harry said.

"I don't want happily ever after. I just want us," she blurted out. "Whatever craptastic, bullshit, fucked up thing you and I are."

Harry kissed her hard. "Who's to say that isn't a happy ever after of its own?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" 

"For how long?" Harry asked and Roxy heard the need in his voice, felt it echoed in her heart.

"Don't know," she admitted. "But a while?"

Harry nodded and pulled her into the house.

A week later the first of Roxy's mail appeared. Harry fucked her on top of it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn  
> i mean there are feelings in there  
> but porn
> 
> it is rough but fully consenting sex inline with how their relationship works

"Merlin, how long have we been friends?" Harry asked sitting in the man's office.

Arthur didn't look up from his computer. "Arthur, Harry."

"Yes, yes, how long have we been friends?" Harry sipped some whiskey.

"Well, I decided against killing you in 1992, does that count as friendship?" Arthur looked at Harry. "Otherwise...just pick a random date and say then."

"Awhile, let's go with that," Harry said. "And I have seldom asked you for a favour."

Arthur actually mistyped at that. "You have asked me for a favour on average once a week for almost thirty years."

"Work favours, this is personal."

"True those on average were once a month," Arthur held up a hand and Harry went quiet. Arthur spoke into his microphone and helped Tristan crack a security code. He turned the mic off. "What do you need?"

"Roxy's birthday is coming up, and I want a surprise for her." Harry's grin was wicked. "I want a custom build."

"I can put together a personal computer for the lass," Arthur agreed easily enough.

Harry shook his head. "I want a  _custom build_."

"Ah," Arthur said. "That will cost you."

"Money is no object."

"I don't give a damn about your money," Arthur crossed his arms. "You will not forget to call me Arthur for two months. You will take the missions I assign you. And you will stop using your work glasses to record your fucking."

"But we like to watch," Harry protested.

"I don't," Arthur replied. "You aren't my type, and she really isn't." Arthur threw him a different set of glasses. "Wear those for sex, it will go directly to a file that I never have to see. You bloody ruined me for chocolate syrup you know. And god's sake Harry, be mindful of yeast infections." Arthur pulled out a notebook. "Now what do you need?"

Harry gave his ideas and Arthur nodded along. "Right, I'll just do I want because you are an idiot. You both will be satisfied with the final product."

"That is acceptable," Harry agreed. Arthur raised a brow. "Arthur, a pleasure." Harry smiled.

"I need about 3 weeks," Arthur said.

"That's after her birthday."

"You want it fast or right?"

"Fine, I'll buy some diamonds or something as a place holder."

**************************************

Roxy wondered why Harry had kicked her out of the house for the day. She hoped maybe it was a surprise for her. The diamond necklace he had bought her for her birthday had been ugly and she had pawned it for a lovely bracelet that suited her better.

She arrived home 30 minutes early, because well, fuck Harry. "Harry?" she called out.

"Spare bedroom," Harry answered back. "Your real birthday gift was finally finished."

Roxy ran upstairs and found Harry sitting on his wing back chair from the living room, in his robe and sipping a glass of wine. "Happy birthday, darling," he said, raising his glass.

Roxy realized that the bed had been pushed against the wall and something was in the middle of the room covered in a sheet. "Big," she said.

Harry smiled, "As big as you like." 

Roxy pulled the sheet off. "Well then," was all she said and she walked around it a bit. "That's...fuck that is a gorgeous piece of machinery." Roxy looked at the fucking machine and felt a little weak in the knees.

"Arthur builds them for people he likes," Harry said. "Custom, one hundred percent unique for you." Harry pointed. "You can sit in the recliner, or ride the bench. Heights adjustable, 6 different dildos can be attached. All digital controls. Happy birthday."

"Lube?" Roxy was already stripping down.

"In the pocket on the back of the recliner part, or I would be happy to assist you."

"But you bought me a birthday gift that replaces you," Roxy said. She walked naked around to the pockets. "Ohh, hello, Daddy." She looked at the dildo options and selected one and threw it to Harry. "Be useful. Bench side." Harry stood and attached it to the machine. Roxy came back around with the lube and pulled Harry down for a hard, biting kiss. "It's a good gift. Better than the ugly necklace."

"Enjoy my dear," Harry said. He returned to his seat and picked up his book and opened it in his lap.

"You aren't going to watch?" Roxy asked surprised. Harry loved watching her fuck herself.

"Your gift not mine," he said. He turned a page without reading and Roxy realized it was all for show. 

"Right fine," she agreed. She hummed to herself a little and ran her hands up and down her body. She started slow and soft, a gentle tease, and the growled at herself a little. She hated gentle. An old girlfriend had always teased so softly, saying that Roxy needed to be warmed up. Harry's hand closing around her throat for 10 seconds had her more wet than that girl had gotten her after 40 minutes of foreplay. She thought of Harry's fingers as she started to pinch her nipples. She yanked and twisted, liking the burn. She scraped her nails hard down from throat to belly button leaving white marks that turned red. Roxy moaned a little as her body warmed up. But she wanted more.

Bastard had her accustomed to his involvement.

"Harry," she wouldn't beg, kept her voice firm. "If this is my proper birthday gift, then I demand participation."

"I thought I was replaced," Harry didn't look up from his book. "But the machine is really just about your cunt, I suppose. I told Arthur it needed a tit massager, but he said that was stupid." Harry again turned an unread page. "What do you need my dear? Here I can hold up a hand, play with it as you will."

"Getting too old, Harry? Perhaps feeling tired and can't get it up tonight?" Roxy taunted. "Book hiding the lack of a hard on?"

"Well I've hardly seen anything to impress me yet, have I?" Harry countered. "I mean a few scrapes on your torso, nice enough, but come on, darling. Those lines would look better on your pretty little breasts." Harry looked up. "Now," he ordered.

Roxy looked at him defiant as she dug her nails into and around her breasts, leaving lines. 

"Better," Harry said. "Lick your fingers before you play with your nipples."

Roxy put her finger in her mouth, pushed it in and out slowly, hollowing her cheeks.

"Yes, yes, very clever. You want something to suck, to fill your mouth, that dildo on the machine would work," Harry said.

"True, it will give me more of a challenge than your skinny cock would." Roxy stalked around the machine and figured wear to put herself. She finally stood beside it and facing away from Harry bent down and began to suck the dildo, making a lot of noise, a show that her body blocked him from seeing.

"Do you know, it is a hard choice for me, your cunt or your mouth?" Harry said. "You are always so wet and tight, no matter how I've used you that day already, and I do so love the filth that pours from your lips when I fuck you. But your tongue, it is a gift. You aren't the best at deep throating, but otherwise you are exceptional."

Roxy didn't look, just flipped him off. She was fucking brilliant at sucking his cock. And frankly she was getting wet sucking the dildo and listening to Harry, knowing he was watching her. She stood up and switched where she stood so that Harry could watch. She slowly sank her mouth onto the machine until the dildo was in her throat. Roxy watched Harry as she did it again and again.

"You fucking bitch," Harry said. Roxy could easily here the awe and heat in his voice. "You absolutely horrid twat, I should take my belt to your arse a dozen times for sucking a toy better than you do me."

Roxy pulled off the dildo and had to clear her throat. "Well, I can't let you know everything about me. Besides you've never been good enough to warrant the proper execution of that skill." She added lube to the dildo and climbed onto the bench. She touched her folds a little, she was wet but not quite enough so she added some lube to herself before moving closer to the dildo. She raised herself up on in and sank down slowly, carefully. She was always more careful with plastic toys than her Harry toy. 

She sighed as she was filled, it was really the perfect size.

"Careful not to look too happy, dear, you'll give me a complex," Harry said completely unconcerned.

"Well this dildo is better than you," Roxy said. She pushed herself up and down a little, rocking on it, enjoying the feel. And then she realized she forgot the remote. "How do I turn this on?" she asked. She felt around for a button.

Harry reached into his robe pocket. "You say pretty please, Harry." He grinned. "And in a lady's voice, at that."

Roxy smiled at him. "You fucking pathetic ancient asshole, give me that controller or I'll never let you use this machine."

"That was impolite," Harry said. He cranked it up three settings.

"You fucking cunt!" Roxy screamed as the machine pushed the dildo in and out of her hard.

"No, the fucking cunt, is right there on the fucking machine. Now be nice," Harry said and he sipped his wine.

"Please, Harry," Roxy said, gritting her teeth as the machine was bringing her a fair bit of pain that was so close to good, but not quite there. She fell forward and braced herself.

Harry set it back down to the lowest setting. "Well done, my pet," he crooned. He watched her breathe deeply and begin to rock with the motions of the machine.  "Well aren't you a pretty picture."

"Shut up, I am picturing this as belonging to someone entirely different, don't ruin it with your voice."

Harry cranked it up to four and smirked when Roxy screamed and swore. "My dear, what will the neighbours think?"

"You fucking wanker," she snarled. Harry left the setting too high. "Please," she said again and he lowered it to a two. "I hate you so much," she said. She moved herself a little more and moaned as she found the perfect angle. The machine pressed the dildo in and out of her, lube mixing with how wet she was getting, making the slide perfect. "Fuck," Roxy hissed out. Her back arched a little, not trying specifically to entice Harry, but knowing it would all the same. She let her hair hide her smile when she heard his footsteps.

Harry grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. He bit her throat almost to bleeding. "Are you going to say thank your for your birthday gift, pet?"

"Thanks, Harry," she said. "Better than diamonds any day." She moaned when Harry moved the setting up to three, her body finally ready for it. Her thoughts were getting a jumble but there was one. "Oh one of us could be on this bench and the other in the recliner part." She thought about Harry sitting there, taking the machine, her in control of the remote. Roxy swore, filthy words at the images that filled her head. "Fuck I need more," she whispered. She wanted to hurt more, just a little more.

Harry moved in front of her, standing legs straddling the bench. "More?" He opened his robe and slipped down his pajama bottoms. His cock was mostly hard and he stroked it a few times to bring it all the way. "This or this?" One hand on his cock, the other the remote.

"One more setting up on the machine and then fuck my face," Roxy ordered. Harry hit the button on the remote and then put it in the pocket of the robe. He moved a little closer and didn't give Roxy a chance for any other words. He grabbed two handfuls of hair and pulled her head to his cock. Roxy swallowed around the head and waited for Harry to slowly sink into her mouth. But it wasn't slow. 

Harry thrust into her mouth hard and fast, dick brushing her throat right away before pulling back. Roxy looked up at him, challenge in her eyes. 

"I think this birthday gift earns me your throat," Harry said and pushed back into her mouth. He held her hair tight and took her at her word and fucked her mouth, pushing his cock all the way in until her throat closed around the tip. She didn't choke. "You bitch for denying me this," he snarled. He looked down and wondered how she managed to smirk while so fully of both flesh and plastic cock. He reached into his pocket and set the machine to five. 

Her teeth scraped his dick. He pulled her off and lightly smacked her cheek. "Behave," he warned.

Roxy let go of the bench and sank her nails into his thighs, drawing a bit of blood. "Never," she snarled.

"Thank christ, my gorgeous, perfectly imperfect Roxy," Harry said. He pushed back into her mouth and had no intentions of letting her off again until he came. He moved his hips and her head, using her as he seldom did, no matter how rough they were. It was brilliant. Her nails were scraping against him and she was moaning, breathing hard as she got closer to coming. Harry picked up his pace even more until he felt his muscles tensing. A few more thrusts and he was coming down her throat. He swore in three languages as he emptied into her. He pulled out of her mouth slowly and sank onto the bench in front of her.

He bit her neck and pinched her nipples. "Come on, Roxy, just let go. I know you are close, your cunt must be so tight around that toy, you are a vice, the hottest, sexiest vice." He tilted her back a little more and sank his teeth carefully onto a nipple.

Roxy's whole body arched and she screamed as she came. She didn't black out but was close as she collapsed against Harry, sobbing, words making no sense. Harry dialed the machine down until it was off and carefully pulled her off it. He carried her out of the room and to their bed, eternally grateful that she was so petite, at his age he felt the weight of her as it was.

Roxy flopped on the bed, incapable of controlling her limbs. Harry pushed her legs apart a little more and licked at her. She whimpered at the feeling - it hurt, but it was such a good hurt. 

"You taste so good," Harry said and gave her a few more licks, tongue pressing against her clit. She tried to arch away and to him at the same time, her body not knowing how to react. Harry pressed two gentle fingers into her and licked again. His other hand held her down. He flicked his tongue again and again before pressing firmly and lapping at her. The second orgasm was weak, wrung out of an already tired body.

"Hate you so much," Roxy slurred. Harry kissed her, lips wet.

"I hate you too," he agreed. He went to the bathroom and drew a bath, just a bit above tepid. He picked her up and carried her to it and sank her into the water. She sighed in contentment and was floating on a million happy brain chemicals. Harry washed her hair and ran a gentle flannel over her body being very careful of sensitive parts. He eventually pulled her out of the tub and dried her skin and lotioned her with a new scent he had created just for Roxy, it was all sea and smoke and the barest hint of sweet. He carried her back to their bed and tucked her in, ready to leave. Harry knew at this point she often liked to be alone, too overwhelmed from the sex to want to be touched until the next day.

"Stay," she whispered. Harry started to move to a chair. "No, stay," she said.

Harry stripped naked and crawled into the bed and waited.

Roxy slid over to him and wrapped herself around him. Harry held her close.

"I don't hate you," she said.

"Darling, I know that." Harry kissed her head gently. "You and I feel so many things about each other."

"Hmmm. Love is in there, isn't it?" 

"Yes," Harry said. "There is a great deal of love in there."

"Next time you eat me out while the machine fucks you," she said.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Happy," she said softly. "One of those feelings? Right now it is very very happy."

"I as well." 

************************************************

The next morning Harry and Roxy both had an email from Arthur. They opened it thinking it was a mission briefing or some such.

Instead it automatically played video of Arthur being fucked by his husband.

The email had the message  _see how you like, assholes. you forgot to use the new glasses Harry._

Harry felt positively ill at seeing a nude Arthur. He dropped his phone and left the breakfast nook, sure he could never eat again.

Roxy shrugged and kept eating her toast and watched the video twice. 


End file.
